Resident Evil : New Mutation
by Phill Seymour
Summary: the second senario of the Fic New Mutation by Ryu Wanna Be


Resident evil: New Mutation  
  
Christian awoke in the middle of a blood stained street. How he got there? He couldn't remember, he couldn't even remember where he was although this place seemed familiar to him. Déja vu was running repeatedly through his brain. His past was hazy. He tried to stand up, but his weak knee restricted his walking capabilities. He pulled himself along the floor and picked up a broken piece of reflective metal and stared into the stranger looking back at him, the medium cut, dirty blonde hair that hung across his roughed up face and the blood shot barely blue eyes reminded him of him. He couldn't remember who he was. His name, Christian Cook, his ID card that lay before him in an open wallet told him, the resemblance of the photo on his ID was uncanny but person in the photo looked happier and less beaten. Christian Cook, date of birth 25/04/82, certified driver of Marshton city. He pulled out a receipt from one of the pockets in his wallet; it was a receipt for a Honda ltd. Edition X25. He turned around and surly there was his bike in a mangled heap on the road next to a small blaze.  
  
Christian could picture himself in small back flashes, on his bike travelling down that very road. He saw something walk out into the middle of the road, a person. He skidded to the side of the road and scratched his face on something sticking out of a building, Christian felt the side of his face and looked at his fingers to see the blood. He skidded and came off his bike. The bike hit who ever was there and Christian fell unconscious.  
  
Christian tried to stand up by leaning up against a shop wall; he pulled himself up but couldn't keep himself on both legs. He gave up trying and slipped off into merciful blackness.  
  
Christian appeared in the vision of another. This other was walking towards him with a slight stagger. They got closer and looked down at him. A young girl about the age of 18, with long blonde hair streaked with a blood red colour crashed down onto her knees in front of him. "Christian" she murmured. She took him by the wrist and felt a pulse. And her relief was soon shattered as she heard the loud mournful groans of the crowd behind her; she shook Christian to wake him. He opened his eyes to see the girls blue eyes staring back. "Evelyn?" he questioned himself, his vision was blurry and he could hardly hold his head straight. "What happened to you?" she asked "I . came off my bike" Christian answered, Christian started to dose off again. Evelyn shook him "Christian don't faint on me now". The deathly moans drew closer and Evelyn grew scared and panicky. She pulled Christian up onto his feet and dragged him away from the scene. At this time the small blaze that was lurking near Christian's bike was growing using the fuel from the fuel tank. One by one three dark dead looking figures staggered into the street light and where staggering towards Christian and Evelyn. Evelyn picked up the pace, aware of the destructive abilities of these flesh eating monsters. The blaze near the bike had reached the fuel tank, and no one was aware, the zombies had reached the vicinity where Christian and Evelyn once sat, and as the bike exploded the zombies got caught in the blast, Christian and Evelyn where blown forward by the blast and both lay in a heap on the floor.  
  
Someone walked up to them, an old-ish guy with red-ish brown hair and a red sleeveless bullet proof vest on with the well known abbreviation S.T.A.R.S printed on the back. As he looked at them, Evelyn began to stir, the man approached cautiously. Evelyn put her head up, and the man realised that she was alive and ran up to her. "are you alright!" he said crouching down beside her. She said nothing and with a panic leaped towards Christian to see if he was alive, "he looks badly beat down", the man pulled out a walky talky out of his pocket and called someone, "Chris, we need transport down here right now, I've found two survivors, one badly hurt" "got it Barry" Chris came out in banged out old looking ambulance, it didn't look like it had much life left in it. Chris got out of the car and came to see to Christian. "son, my name is Chris Redfield now your leg looks as if it may be broken, so I'm going to fix it up with some plaster and we can get you in the ambulance and be on our way" Chris assured Christian, "you'll need to bring the ambulance closer Chris" Barry said, "got it Barry" Chris got into the ambulance and try to turn on the ignition. It wouldn't start. They heard the faint moaning of the zombies that plagued the city coming closer, but after that they could also hear a loud growl, something non canine like or feline like, this was something big and they needed to get out of there fast. 


End file.
